1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to collapsible or foldable structures and more particularly to collapsible or foldable structures used in combination with a recreational vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the advantages of using a collapsible structure in combination with a recreational vehicle is that additional usable space is provided without a proportionate increase in the outside dimension of the motor vehicle. When the recreational vehicle arrives at its destination, the collapsible structure is unfolded to yield this added usable space. Such structures are generally known in the art and can be generally classified into three major classifications, according to their manner and place of attachment to the motor vehicle.
The first general classification includes those collapsible structures which are an integral part of the recreational vehicle. An example of this is be a motor home that has a side wall hingedly connected to the ceiling. This side wall can be raised to form a canopy. In the interior body of the motor home are located additional panels that swing out to form the completed structure.
The principal disadvantage with this type of apparatus is that they cannot be an add-on to recreational vehicles. They must be built-in, as they are an integral portion of the recreational vehicle.
The second general classification includes those collapsible structures that are later added on to the recreational vehicle and are permanently fixed to the recreational vehicle. An example of this type is seen when a floor panel is pivotally connectable to a wall of a trailer or a camper, so as to be swingable into a position adjacent to the rear of such unit. A collapsible awning is supportable over the floorpanel when the latter is in a horizontal position. Side curtains are attached to the awning and floorpanel so as to enclose the area and provide an additional room.
This type of apparatus must be attached to a side or back wall of the recreational vehicle since there is no method of easily lowering a collapsible structure from the roof of the recreational vehicle. If attached to the roof, it would normally require at least two persons to remove a structure from the roof. While lowering the structure there is always a chance of injury to the structure or persons. If attached to the back end, where there is usually a door to the recreational vehicle, the structure must always be erected to provide access through the door. The added width or length to the recreational vehicle makes driving more difficult. If attached to the side, the total width of the recreational vehicle and collapsible structure may exceed the legal limit. Because it is permanently attached, the structure must always be collapsed before driving the recreational vehicle. Therefore, if the recreational vehicle is used for a short trip from a base camp, the attachment must be collapsed for the short trip and then set up upon return to the base camp.
Like the second general classification, the third general classification of collapsible structures is also an add on to the motor vehicle. However, these structures can be detached from the recreational vehicle. An example of this classification is a collapsible shelter assembly that is stored within a rigid wall container body. This shelter assembly is similar to that described in the second general classification. However, the container is mounted to the motor vehicle with brackets that can be detached. This provides for a free standing room.
This third type solves only the problems associated with the second type that pertains to the structure being permanently affixed. The other problems still remain.
To date, there is no known collapsible structure that is added on to the roof of an existing motor vehicle.
The present invention addresses the problems of the prior art devices and provides an add-on or attachment device that is secured to the roof of a recreational vehicle. The present invention also provides a ready means of raising and lowering the structure and compact storage of the structure when not in use.